Die Antarktis ist doch nicht immer so schlimm wie gedacht
by Levitt
Summary: Daniel entdeckt das die Antarktis doch nicht immer so schlimm und so kalt wie gedacht ist...


"Ich glaub nicht, dass die pinguinfrei sind."

"Huh?"

Daniel hob den Kopf, seine dichten Brauen zogen sich fragend zusammen. Jack deutete mit dem Kopf nach draußen, bevor er einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Kaffee nahm.

"Die Eisschollen da draußen. Ich glaub nicht, dass die pinguinfrei sind."

Nun wirkte Daniel vollkommen verwirrt.

"Ich...ah...ich kann dir im Moment nicht wirklich folgen, Jack."

Jack stellte seinen Kaffeebecher ab und schlenderte lässig zu Daniels Schreibtisch hinüber.

"Du weißt, wo wir im Moment sind, Danny-boy?"

Die dichten Augenbrauen zogen sich noch ein wenig mehr zusammen.

"In der Antarktis. Beim zweiten Stargate. Jack, worauf willst du hinaus?"

Mit einem Seufzer stützte Jack sich mit beiden Händen auf Daniels Schreibtisch. Warum nur musste dieser Archäologe manchmal so schwer von Begriff sein?

"Daniel, wir sind hier in der Antarktis. Und das schon seit drei Wochen. Und in der ganzen Zeit hast du nur hinter diesem Schreibtisch gesessen. Willst du nicht endlich mal hier raus? Da draußen scheint die Sonne. Dort sind herrlich Eisschollen, wundervolles Packeis und unendlich Weite. Und Pinguine."

"Pinguine." Daniel blickte skeptisch.

"Ja, Daniel, Pinguine. Gott", Jack bewegte sich von Daniels Schreibtisch weg und trat ans Fenster, "schau doch. Willst du nicht endlich mal raus hier?"

Daniel sah prüfend und mit leichter Wehmut auf den beständig wachsenden Stapel von Akten, der sich auf seinem Schreibtisch häufte. Und dann wieder auf Jack. Dieser wirkte wie ein eingesperrtes Kind, ungeduldig, quengelig... kurz nervig. Daniel wusste, dass Jack nicht gerne lang an einem Ort blieb und dass er nicht gerne allein etwas unternahm.

Und die einzige Möglichkeit für ihn, Daniel, ungestört weiterarbeiten zu können, lag darin, Jack wieder etwas ausgeglichener zu machen.

"Jack, möchtest du vielleicht einen Spaziergang machen? Ich denke, etwas frische Luft täte mir ganz gut."

Jack begann zu strahlen wie ein Kind am Weihnachtsmorgen und Daniel wusste, dass er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

Jack wusste, dass es nicht ganz fair gewesen war, Daniel auf diese Weise zu überlisten, aber andererseits hätte er Daniel sonst nie dazu gebracht, sich endlich mal aus seinem muffigen Büro nach draußen zu bewegen. Nach draußen, in die klare, kalte Luft der Antarktis.

Dick eingemummt standen sie weniger als eine Stunde später draußen. Jack holte tief Luft und warf einen Blick zu Daniel hinüber. Der Archäologe stand stocksteif neben ihm, seine Hände waren unter seine Arme geklemmt, sein Atem bildete kleine Wolken vor seinem Mund. Irgendwie wirkte er unglücklich.

"Danny? Bist du in Ordnung?"

"Mi-ir is-ist ka..alt." Daniel klapperte mit den Zähnen. Ohne nachzudenken trat Jack näher an ihn heran und legte einen Arm um ihn. Die kräftige Gestalt des jüngeren Mannes zitterte trotz des dicken Pelzmantels, den er trug.

"Nun komm schon, Danny. Wenigstens eine halbe Stunde. Nun beweg dich schon. Komm."

Nur widerwillig ließ sich Daniel von Jack vorwärts schubsen und stolpernd setzte er sich in Bewegung.

Warum nur hatte er sich wieder einmal von Jack zu etwas überreden lassen, dass er doch eigentlich im Grunde gar nicht wollte? Daniel fror. Er fror erbärmlich. Und warum fror er? Nur weil er sich von Jack zu einem Spaziergang hatte überreden lassen.

"Zusammen oder gar nicht", hatte Jack gesagt und ihn dabei mit seinem Hundeblick angeschaut, wohl wissend, dass Daniel dann gar nicht nein sagen KONNTE. Und was hatte er davon? Nichts. Außer wahrscheinlich Frostbeulen, sobald er wieder zurück war.

Daniel seufzte tief auf. Er war doch ein Wüstenmensch. Ein Mensch, der sich in Ägypten wohlfühlte. Oder auf Abydos. Dort, wo es warm war.

Seine Zähne schlugen mittlerweile heftig aufeinander. Gott, war es kalt hier. Nach zwanzig Minuten zog Daniel seine Hand aus dem warmen Refugium unter seiner Achsel, um, wenn auch nur unwillig, Jack an einem Ärmel zu zupfen.

"Ich will wieder zurück, Jack. Mir reicht's mit der frischen Luft für heute."

Jack drehte sich zu ihm um und betrachtete ihn lang. Dann lächelte er plötzlich.

"Okay. Lass uns umkehren."

Äußerst dankbar trottete Daniel hinter Jack her. Zurück ins Warme.

"Hat der Pelz irgendwo 'nen Reißverschluss?"

Mit steifgefrorenen Fingern fummelte Daniel an seiner Jacke herum, unter den amüsierten Augen von Jack O'Neill. Nach wenigen Sekunden ließ er resigniert die Hände sinken und sah den älteren Mann an. "Kannst du mir nicht helfen?"

Mit einem leichten Grinsen im Gesicht trat Jack zu Daniel und begann langsam seinen Reißverschluss herunterzuziehen.

Ungebetene Bilder tauchten plötzlich vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Knöpfe an Daniels Hemd, die sich unter seinen Fingern öffneten. Der Reißverschluss an Daniels Jeans, der langsam nach unten glitt...

Mit einem leichten Japsen zuckte Jack zurück. Verdammt. Mit geradezu atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit sackte sein Blut in südlicher Richtung ab.

Na toll, das fehlte jetzt gerade noch. Wie lange träumte er schon davon, Daniel auszuziehen. Und jetzt, wo der jüngere Mann beinah hilflos war, träumte er, Jack, davon, diese Situation auszunutzen?

,Klar. Logisch. Warum nicht?' flüsterte eine Stimme in seinem Inneren. Eine Stimme, die ihm vertraut war. Die ihn schon seit Jahren davon zu überzeugen versuchte, Daniel nach Steinzeitmenschenmanier in seine Höhle zu zerren und dort Sachen mit ihm zu machen, die in vielen Bundesstaaten immer noch gesetzlich verboten waren.

Eine Stimme, die er schon seit Jahren erfolgreich ausblendete. Und die ihm jetzt unglaublich ungelegen kam.

Er zog den Reißverschluss an Daniels Jacke die letzten Zentimeter runter und trat einen Schritt zurück.

"So, fertig." rief er gewollt jovial. Und dachte dabei intensiv an die Eisschollen, über die sie gerade gegangen waren. An den kalten Wind, der ihm vor kurzem noch ins Gesicht geweht war. Und an Sam Carter, die sich langsam auszog. Und stellte beruhigt fest, dass seine Erektion langsam wieder zurückging.

Erleichtert atmete er auf.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich zuerst etwas Heißes trinken, oder zuerst unter eine heiße Dusche möchte." drang Daniels Stimme plötzlich an sein Ohr. Langsam drehte sich der Archäologe um und warf Jack einen Blick unter gesenkten Wimpern zu. Ein Blick, der sein Blut erneut nach unten jagte. Er holte tief Luft. Nein, nicht noch mal.

"Mach doch von jedem ein bisschen was", schlug er Daniel vor.

"Ja, das wäre wahrscheinlich das Beste", lächelte Daniel. Und hatte plötzlich einen undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck.

Jack musste raus. Daniels Miene, sein Lächeln...das war zuviel für ihn. Für ein paar Sekunden verschlang er Daniel noch mit den Blicken, einen winzig kleinen Luxus, den er sich erlaubte, bevor er sich umdrehte und hastig das Weite suchte. Am besten wieder hinaus in den Schnee. Oder in sein Badezimmer. Irgendwie juckte ihm die rechte Hand...

"Mach doch von jedem ein bisschen was", sagte dieser Bastard und lächelte dabei so unschuldig, als meinte er tatsächlich nur heiße Duschen und Kakao.

Daniel holte tief Luft und warf Jack seinen patentierten Ich-bin-ein- unschuldiger- kleiner-Archäologe-hab-mich-lieb-Blick unter halbgesenkten Lidern zu.

Und lächelte, als er merkte wie sich Jacks Gesichtsausdruck veränderte. Yep, dieser Blick wirkte immer.

"Ja, das wäre wahrscheinlich das Beste", lächelte er jetzt und setzte auf den Unschuldsblick noch sein süßestes Lächeln drauf.

Mit einem beinah hungrigen Ausdruck in den Augen starrte Jack ihn noch für ein paar Sekunden an, dann drehte er sich hastig um und ging.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer ließ Daniel die Schultern hängen und sah Jack nach. Oh Jack. Wenn du doch nicht immer so...korrekt und...genau und...HETERO wärst, dachte er traurig. Dann straffte er sich leicht. Vielleicht war es besser so. Wenn die Goa'uld jemals herausfänden, wie viel er für Jack empfand, konnte das bös für ihn enden. Und für Jack. Und für die ganze Erde, denn es gab fast nichts, dass Daniel nicht für den älteren Mann tun würde.

Jack. Seine weiche Stelle. Sein Pferdefuß, wenn man es so nennen wollte. Nur einmal so können dürfen wie er wollte...er seufzte erneut tief auf.

Dann holte er sich einen Becher heißen Kaffee und kehrte zurück in sein Büro, zu seiner Übersetzung. Die heiße Dusche konnte warten. Und überhaupt...ohne Jack, machte das nicht wirklich Spaß.

Mit einem kaum unterdrückten Stöhnen kam Jack ins Waschbecken. Keuchend stütze er sich an der Wand ab und schloss die Augen.

Verdammt.

Daniel. Immer wieder hatte er Bilder von Daniel vor seinem inneren Auge, wenn er kam. Und dabei war er doch SO hetero.

Seufzend steckte er seinen kleinen Colonel zurück in die Hose und zog den Reißverschluss wieder hoch. Verdammt, ein Blick, ein Lächeln und all sein rationales Denken flog aus dem Fenster.

Er wusch sich die Hände und vermied den Blick in den Spiegel dabei.

Daniel.

Immer wieder Daniel. Nur einmal wollte er wissen, wie es war, seine Hände über diese so seidig wirkende Haut gleiten zu lassen. Nur einmal, wie es war, diese verlockenden Lippen unter seinen zu spüren... Gewaltsam versuchte er seine Gedanken wieder auf irgendeinen akuten Notfall der letzte Tage zu lenken. Weg von Daniel. Und mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung gelang ihm das auch.

Allerdings erst nach einem unschönen Bild in seinem Kopf, das ihm Sam und Pete Shanahan zusammen im Bett zeigte.

Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer schloss Daniel sein Journal, lehnte sich zurück, streckte sich und laut krachend poppten ein paar Wirbel wieder zurück an ihren Platz.

Er stöhnte laut auf und lächelte. Endlich war er fertig. Es hatte lange gedauert, aber zu guter Letzt war die Übersetzung für SG12 fertig doch noch fertig geworden. Das bedeutete, dass er den Großteil seiner Arbeit nun erledigt hatte und in den nächsten drei oder vier Tagen nur noch ein paar Nachforschungen anstellen musste.

Nachforschungen, die ihn unweigerlich nach draußen führen würden, in die Kälte der Antarktis. Er erschauerte beim bloßen Gedanken daran, doch dann fiel ihm wieder die heiße Dusche ein. Und Jack. Und dessen Hände, die über seinen nackten Rücken glitten, immer tiefer und tiefer...und mit einem Seufzer stellte er fest, dass er jetzt wohl doch eher eine kalte Dusche brauchte.

Eine EISkalte.

Zitternd vor Kälte huschte Daniel ins warme Gebäude zurück und suchte in Gedanken schon den nächsten Heizkörper, an dem er sich anketten konnte. Seine steifgefrorenen Finger umklammerten seinen Notizblock. Draußen wurde es bereits dunkel und in Gedanken zählte Daniel schon die Stunden, bis er endlich ein sein warmes, weiches Bett sinken konnte.

Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte auf einmal eine heiße Tasse Kaffee vor seinen Augen auf. Er blinzelte durch seine beschlagenen Brillengläser, doch der dampfende Kaffee machte es nur Schlimmer. Mit bebenden Fingern versuchte er, seine Brille abzunehmen, doch seine Hände waren beinahe gefühllos. Plötzlich spürte er, wie seine Brille sachte von seiner Nase genommen wurde und vor seinem Gesicht taucht verschwommen Jacks lächelndes Gesicht auf.

"Hier, ich dachte das könnte dir jetzt gut tun."

"Danke", lächelte Daniel erschöpft und nahm Jack den Becher aus der Hand. Und ließ ihn fast fallen. Nur dank seiner schnellen Reaktionsgabe gelang es Jack, einen Absturz des Bechers zu verhindern. "Whoa, Vorsicht!"

"Tut mir leid, Jack."

Mittlerweile klapperten Daniels Zähne heftig aufeinander und Jack wusste, dass jetzt nur noch eins helfen würde. Er steuerte Daniel auf dessen Quartier zu und schubste ihn mit sanfter Gewalt hinein. Er schälte ihn aus seinem dicken Anorak und zeigte dann auf das Bad.

"Heiße Dusche! Jetzt!"

Daniel betrachtete lächelnd das verschwommene Gesicht und kniff leicht die Augen zusammen, um Jack wenigstens ein bisschen schärfer zu sehen.

"Willst du auch mitkommen? Nur um sicher zu gehen, dass ich auch WIRKLICH unter die Dusche gehe?"

,Oh bitte, bitte, bitte, sag ja...' dachte er.

Doch Jack lächelte nur leicht süffisant und machte es sich in einem Sessel bequem, schnappte sich ein Magazin, das auf dem Tisch lag und machte dadurch deutlich, dass er gedachte, hier auf Daniel zu warten. Und damit sicher zu gehen, dass er auch wirklich die heiße Dusche nahm.

Daniel kniff die Augen leicht zusammen. In Ordnung, Colonel. Dieses Spiel kann man auch zu zweit spielen. Du denkst, du kannst mir widerstehen? Dann wart mal ab...

Betont lässig begann Daniel sich vor Jacks Augen auszuziehen. Und sah, dass dieser ihn aus den Augenwinkeln genau beobachtete. Doch er tat, als würde er es nicht bemerken. Nur bei seinen Boxershorts zögerte er kurz, doch dann sagte er sich, entweder ganz oder gar nicht und entschlossen schob er seine Shorts nach unten. Er ließ sich nichts anmerken, als er gemütlich an Jack vorbei in sein Badezimmer schlenderte und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Doch nicht ganz...er lehnte sie nur an...

Jack schluckte. Und schluckte noch mal. Dann entkrampfte er vorsichtig seine Finger, die sich um die Zeitung gekrallt hatten, um bei Daniels improvisiertem Striptease nicht einfach zuzugreifen. Mit einem Stöhnen schloss er seine Augen. Gott, wusste Daniel eigentlich, was er ihm antat? Unwillkürlich griff er sich zwischen die Beine, um sein hartes Glied in eine etwas weniger schmerzhafte Position zu bringen. Doch als er es berührte, entfuhr ihm ein tiefes Stöhnen. Wie sehr er sich wünschte, jetzt zu Daniel unter die Dusche zu steigen, seinen harten, muskulösen Körper an seinem zu spüren und...

Jack sprang auf. Verdammt! Er war doch kein kleines Kind mehr...er würde doch wohl noch seinen Körper unter Kontrolle bringen können. Er begann, nervös hin und her zu laufen. Und nach in paar Minuten geschah es. Er kam zum wiederholten Male an der nur angelehnten Badezimmertür vorbei, die just in diesem Moment aufging und den Blick auf einen nassen und nur in ein Handtuch gehüllten Archäologen freigab. Später würde Daniel sagen, dass er eigentlich keine andere Wahl gehabt hätte. Und Jack würde nur lächeln und schweigen.

Doch wahrscheinlich war es unausweichbar gewesen.

Jack blickte Daniel an.

Daniel blickte Jack an.

Und mit einem kaum unterdrückten Stöhnen, zog Daniel den älteren Mann zu sich heran und küsste ihn.

Es war Wahnsinn, das wusste er. Wussten beide. Aber trotzdem...mit einem befreiten Seufzer erwiderte Jack den Kuss, froh, dass ihm diese Entscheidung aus der Hand genommen worden war. Er hatte Daniel noch nie etwas versagen können. Und diesmal war es nicht anders. Was immer Daniel wollte, das bekam er auch. Und wenn er diesmal ihn, Jack, einen alten, knurrigen Colonel mit schlechten Knien und einem noch schlechteren Sinn für Humor, haben wollte, dann sollte er ihn auch bekommen.

Machte ihn das weich?

Ja! Erst vor kurzem hatte er sich geschworen, Daniel nicht mehr so leicht nachzugeben. Ihm gegenüber etwas standhafter zu sein. Und doch...jetzt, mit Daniel in seinem Arm...jetzt traute er sich das erste Mal einer Schwäche nachzugeben. Einer Schwäche, die er hatte, seit er Daniel kannte.

Und plötzlich glitt Daniels Hand über seinen Rücken zu seinem Po, drückte sachte zu und unwillkürlich keuchte Jack auf. Daniel lächelte an seinem Mund und schob im gleichen Moment seine Hüfte ein wenig vor. Das Handtuch glitt zu Boden und Daniels hartes Glied drückte sich gegen Jacks Jeans. Und das war der Moment, in dem Jacks rationales Denken komplett aussetzte und eine Art primitiver Instinkt einsetzte.

Ohne nachzudenken vertiefte er den Kuss, zog Daniel noch näher an sich heran und beschloss mit der letzten noch arbeitenden Gehirnzelle, das er später darüber nachdenken würde, ob das, was sie beide hier taten in irgendeiner Weise vertretbar war...dann wurde auch diese Gehirnzelle von seiner Libido zum Schweigen gebracht.

Es war alles, was Daniel sich je erträumt hatte und mehr. Jack war leidenschaftlich, wild und zugleich zärtlich und liebevoll. Irgendwann, zwischen dem ersten Kuss und ihrem wenig eleganten Fall aufs Bett, spürte er Jacks Zähne, die sich in seine Schulter gruben, ihn markierten und anschließend seine weiche Zunge, die sanft, fast entschuldigend, drüberleckte. Er stöhnte auf, wissend, dass man dieses Mal die nächsten Tage noch sehen würde.

Als Daniel nach einem, wie ihm schien, stundenlangen Vorspiel endlich in Jacks willigen Körper sank, hatte er das Gefühl gestorben und in den Himmel gekommen zu sein. Jack war so herrlich eng und Daniel musste ein paar Mal tief Luft holen, bevor er sich wieder soweit in der Gewalt hatte, dass er nicht gleich wie ein Teenager abspritzte und er sich wieder ein wenig zurückziehen konnte, um erneut in diese unglaubliche Hitze einzutauchen. Jack kam ihm entgegen und Daniel liebte ihn dafür noch ein wenig mehr.

Sie liebten sich Stunde über Stunde und als sie in den frühen Morgenstunden endlich in einen erschöpften Schlaf fielen, hatten sie beide ein seliges Lächeln im Gesicht.

Jack erwacht langsam. Das war ungewöhnlich, denn normalerweise war er mit dem ersten Klingeln des Weckers hellwach. Doch heute? Er wusste, dass er eigentlich aufstehen sollte, doch warum war alles so anders?

Dann, als der Schlaf langsam von ihm abfiel, spürte er einen warmen Körper, der sich von hinten an seinen presste. Daniel. Er lächelte. Doch dann, für eine Sekunde, geriet er in Panik. Was hatte er getan? Er hatte seiner größten Schwäche nachgegeben...Daniel.

Ein Kuss auf seiner Schulter zeigte ihm, dass auch sein Geliebter schon wach war. Sein Geliebter. Er lächelte und wurde wieder ruhiger. Doch, daran könnte er sich gewöhnen.

"Guten Morgen, Jack."

Jack drehte sich in Daniels Armen um und küsste den jüngeren Mann zärtlich auf die Nase. Der runzelte die Stirn.

"Was? Was ist los?"

Daniel lächelte. "Du hast...na ja...Mundgeruch. Ich auch, das weiß ich."

Und Jack lachte laut. Irgendwie wusste er, dass es mit Daniel immer so sein würde. Ehrlich. Ungeschminkt. Und absolut liebenswert.

Nach einem weiteren kurzen Kuss, stand Jack auf, um ins Bad zu gehen und sich die Zähne zu putzen. Auf dem Klo sitzend, dachte er darüber nach, wie sehr sich sein Leben jetzt wohl verändern würde. Sicherlich würde es nicht einfacher werden. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die Uhr und er schluckte. Verdammt, es war fast schon Mittag. Doch dann zuckte er mit den Schultern.

Ja, er wusste, dass Daniel heute zu spät zu seiner Arbeit kommen würde.

Ja, er wusste auch, dass der General darüber sicherlich nicht ganz glücklich sein würde.

Und doch...heute war ihm das alles fürchterlich egal. Mit frischem Minzeatem huschte er zurück zu Daniel ins Bett.

Heute würde er sich frei nehmen. Und da er ein lieber Teamführer war, würde er auch seinem Archäologen frei geben.

Ob er ihn allerdings aus dem Bett lassen würde?


End file.
